The objective of this multi-center clinical trial is to compare the safety and efficacy of photopheresis therapy in conjunction with triple drug immunosuppressive therapy (cyclosporine, prednisone, and Imuran) in the prevention of acute cardiac rejection to triple drug immunosuppressive therapy (cyclosporine, prednisone, and Imuran) alone.